I Slept With My Boss
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She was married. She was a successful business woman. She was in a semi happy marriage, no children – yet. So why was she sleeping with her boss. The guy who had been her enemy all though her school years.
1. Chapter 1

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 1**

She was married. She was a successful business woman. She was in a semi happy marriage, no children – yet. So why was she sleeping with her boss. The guy who had been her enemy all though her school years.

She could feel the fire burning though her veins. The heat was surging though her burning, he nipped, she gasped and soon there bodies succumbed to the pleasure. If during sixth year you'd have told Hermione Granger that five years later, she would be married. She would have probably agreed with you. But if you'd of told her she'd be married, working for Draco Malfoy and cheating on her husband with him she'd would of said you were crazy. Draco Malfoy the king of the Slytherin's and Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Princess to people none – who knew them – would match together. Now Hermione and her husband Ron Weasley, you could pair together. Having been best friends since they were eleven they had grown together and started dating during sixth year, marrying a year after they had left Hogwarts. Two thirds of the golden trio, the second golden couple with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley being the other golden couple. Being from such a big family that had nearly every brother with a kid, you'd never except that Ron Weasley wouldn't be able to father a child. However three years down the road and no positive sign in sight.

Ron knew he was infertile with a one percent chance of having a kid, Hermione knew he was infertile, which is why she was so consistent with her contractive potion and charms when sleeping with Draco, Draco knew Ron was infertile and Harry knew after Ron admitted it while drowning his sorrows. But they were the only four. The would never tell Mrs Weasley or the other Weasley unless absolutely necessary.

How had this golden girl, the brightest witch in the world gone from being married to her best friend – happily, to a semi happy marriage and sleeping with her boss and former worst enemy?

Well it all started a year ago, on the very muggle tradition of a Christmas party that involved a lot of muggle and magical alcohol. Ron had not attended in favour of one of his mother's home cooked meals and a late night at helping out at his brother's shop. He'd just gotten back from a auror mission – god knows how he became and auror – and he was tired. However being the bosses secretary it was mandatory for her to be there, she had a few friends in the office and she'd put her name down months ago for it and paid her money. Then one fire whiskey too many and she'd woken up as nude as the day she was born in a bed that wasn't her own, with pale arms surrounding her and green furnishings around her and she knew from the second she cracked her eyes open whose bed she was in. She had changed, left and apparated home before Draco Malfoy could even wake up. But he had been awake but he didn't broach the subject until she did and then began the year long affair. She began having late nights at the office and more business trips for the boss when in reality she was getting the attention she wanted from her husband from her boss.

No one would find out unless either one of them told or they were seen but with the liaisons happening only in Malfoy Manor it was highly unlikely that they would ever been found out.

Until the day Hermione's stomach turned pink and that's when it got complicated.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 2**

Draco had a good life, at the war anyway. Before that not so good. He didn't want to be a death eater, fall the Dark Lord or bully those that weren't like him. When Hermione Granger applied to work for him he was shocked and then found out she didn't know it was him who owned the place. When he found out she'd married Weasley he wasn't surprised. He thought she could have done better (him) but he hadn't been surprised.

Then when he had woke up to her leaving his room that cold December morning he had been happy, shocked, a little confused until the pervious nights events came into view and strangely slight guilty. She was a married woman to a very annoying man but married non the less. He was a Malfoy they had standards and then a few weeks later there affair started. His standards abandoned in view of his heart.

Then the one thing he never thought would happen happened Hermione handed in her resignation.

"Is this because of us?" asked Draco.

"No," answered Hermione, firmly.

"Hermione I know you inside out I went to school with you I know when you're lying," answered Draco.

"It's because of Ron," answered Hermione.

"He found out?" asked Draco.

"He will do later. I'm divorcing him. As soon as he opens the envelope and touches the paper it will be official," answered Hermione.

"So you're resigning because you're getting a divorce?" asked Draco.

"I'm resigning because as soon as the divorce is official and Ron realizes what it is none of his family will want anything to do with me because I broke their son's heart. Once they find out the truth they'll hate me. So I need to move away to somewhere where no body knows me," answered Hermione.

"So no one knows about us," answered Draco.

"Everything has a consequence," answered Hermione, moving to the door.

"Granger!" shouted Draco.

"It's not Granger," answered Hermione, whirling round to face him.

"Yes it I just got an message saying your name is now Hermione Granger," answered Draco.

Hermione stood still, then sank to the ground crying.

"I'm divorced," she whispered.

"You didn't have to get divorced," whispered Draco, flicking his wand to cover the windows in his office.

"Yes I did," answered Hermione. "I wasn't happy. It wasn't happy and this might have pushed him over the edge."

"What might have?" asked Draco. "You said everything has a consequence what is the consequence of us?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

With those two words Draco knew why she had to divorce Ron. The idiot was stupid but not so stupid to think that he could father a child with a one percent fertility rate.

"It's going to be ok," whispered Draco, cradling her close. "I promise it's going to be ok."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**I Slept With My Boss**

**Chapter 3**

"A divorce. You want a divorce?" asked Ron.

"We are divorced Ron," answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron I love you I always will but it wasn't happy or healthy and I want a family," answered Hermione.

"We can have a family," answered Ron.

"By adoption but I want to mother my own children I want to have carry my own babies," answered Hermione.

"There a one percent chance," answered Ron.

"It would have happened by now Ron. Even you know that. It's practically impossible for us to ever have a child together," answered Hermione.

"What's this really about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"This relationship isn't healthy for us and eventually it had to die," answered Hermione.

"No I won't accept that," answered Ron.

"Ron please," pleaded Hermione.

"No!" shouted Ron.

"I have to go," said Hermione, but as she went to disapparate out Ron stopped her.

"Tell me why!" he shouted.

"I told you why," she answered and then she did disapparate straight into Malfoy Manor and landed outside the gates, before walking up to the door and knocking.

Draco opened the door.

"It's official," she whispered.

Draco pulled her into his arms and into the manor.

"I still need to get my things. Ron wouldn't let me leave and he kept talking to me and saying we weren't divorced yet and he didn't want to get divorced and we could adopt and he wouldn't shut up so I," answered Hermione.

"Don't tell me you killed Weasley?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione. "No I just disapparated. I felt like punching him in the face."

"Did you?" asked Draco.

"No I have to go back there," answered Hermione. "I couldn't punch him in the face."

"Why do you need to go back there I could just buy you new things," answered Draco.

"I want my things," answered Hermione. "Because there my things."

"Well go the next time Ron goes out," answered Draco. "Maybe when you know he'll be at work."

"He should have been at work now," answered Hermione. "I think he's taken some time off so he can corner me when I go there."

"Well then I'll go," said Draco.

"No he'll kill you if you go he hates you and if you go he'll know about us and he'll know where I am and he'll kill you," said Hermione. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Ok," said Draco. "But right now."

He scooped her up. "You need to go to bed."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to bed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
